This invention relates to golf clubs, and in particular to a face balanced golf putter having a weighted and directional insert.
Golf club heads are normally designed with a planar ball striking face which is aligned adjacent the center of gravity of the club. It is desirable to strike the ball at a point on the ball striking face which is in alignment with the direction of travel of the center of gravity. Any deviation from the optimum point of contact causes the head to rotate which reduces the applied force and can cause inaccuracy in the desired direction of travel. The problem has been alleviated somewhat by the incorporation of inertial weights located adjacent the center of gravity in the direction of the toe, located proximate to the point of attachment of the head to the shaft, and heel, located distally of the shaft. In one arrangement, it has been proposed that the problem of rotation of the head and optimization of the force applied to the ball can be achieved by means of a weighted golf head wherein the mass of the applied weight increases with distance from the center of gravity and decreases towards the rear or back of the club head. The described arrangement has an integral block formed of brass cast within the golf head with four distinct weight areas, namely a pair of center weights and a pair of heel and toe weights.